Facts about Kaito
by Pii
Summary: Random writing I did when I was bored. I lined up the facts about Kaito Kuroba/Kaito Kid. I hope this random thing can help authors. Sorry for the bad grammar!


_I was bored. Writing this just for fun. Sorry if you're not agreed to some things I am thinking. If that so, just don't mind about this thing. It was just random thing I collected. This is a piece of my mind about Kaito xD (Hopefully they're in character). Hopefully (again), this random writing of mine can help authors to write their fan-fic to get Kaito in character._

_Detective Conan and Magic Kaito (c) Aoyama Gosho_

_Sorry for bad grammar!_

**Facts about Kaito**

1. Kaito never wanted to avenge his dad.

Kaito never, ever became Kaito Kid to avenge his father's death. Sure, he was upset that his father was murdered by those men. But, Kaito never planned to avenge. His first objection to become Kid was to lure his dad's murderer. He just wanted to know. He never wanted to make revenge or whatever with them. After he knew that they're searching for Pandora, his objection of becoming Kid changed to find it. The reason for it is to continue his father, and to prevent those men from using it to no good.

2. Kaito was never tired of becoming Kid.

Kaito won't stop being Kid until he found the Pandora. He's not a kind of person who would give up because he is tired of lying and stuff. Once he made his target, he is sure to get it. One reason was because his dad, he wanted to find the Pandora for him. The other reasons are the fun, excitement during the heist: runaway, flight, people's cheers, and not to mention to being able to trick Nakamori-keibu and the task force (and see their angry faces after that).

3. Kaito fear nothing,… but FISH!

Kaito isn't scared of anything... height, gun, trouble, police, being on stage… he never scared of them. He even got the guts to jump from the highest building! He isn't scared even just a bit. He just jumped off the building like that! He's scared of Aoko's wrath- especially when she got something with her (most of the time: mop). But he still handle it, he still can dodge her and tease her in the same time. But there's only one thing he couldn't handle… FISH! The fish might have something to do with his past. Well, let's just wait until Aoyama-sensei decided to make a flashback episode of Kaito's fear of fish.

4. Kaito is not _that_ pervert.

Sure, Kaito likes to flopped girl's skirts to see their underwear. But, he was never been _that _pervert. He just liked to see the girls screamed after he did it. It's just funny to see their reaction. He likes nothing more than that. For evidence, he didn't even like Akako- she has good body shape and pretty face that every boys (especially the pervert ones) likes. However, at ski hot spring, Kaito was drooling when girls are arriving there. Well, maybe he liked to see girls _that_ way, but for anything else… he's not really into _those_ stuffs.

5. Kaito is childish, and never want to erase that fact.

Kaito can get serious at times, but other than it he is childish. He doesn't even care about it, and looks like he prefer to stays that way.

6. Kaito likes ice cream and video games.

Especially with Aoko. Doesn't need explanation.

7. Kaito doesn't know if he likes Aoko.

At volume 1, when Kaito was kidnapped and his mind copied to a robot, the robot confessed to Aoko. Actually, it wasn't really a 'confession'. Since Kaito's mind was copied, the thing about Aoko he said must be what Kaito actually thought about Aoko. Granted, he has a strange feeling towards Aoko. And he was wondering what that feeling means. He wondered to himself if that's because he like her. But, still… he doesn't know.

8. Kaito is fast. Not just hand, but mind! And he paid attention to everything around him.

As a magician, Kaito's hands are fast. But it not just that, his mind also working fast! When he was about to be captured, he can think of an escape strategy really fast, especially when he is facing Shinichi/Conan- because he can be unpredictable. There's also another proof that his mind working fast: at school, when he was jumping around the class and his teacher was asking him to answer a math question. He answered the question straightly and correctly. This also mean, trough he was busy, he still pay attention to everything around him. Not only that time, but when he is Kid too. How can he escape to safety without paying attention to everything around him?

9. Kaito is extremely lucky.

Well, nobody was that lucky… or there is? Kaito is one of them. He is very lucky. Like when he just stole Adam's Smile. There was a skating ring and he can't skate! At that time, the task force was chasing him, but they thought the dummy as the real Kid because Nakamori was sure that Kid can skate. However, they were wrong. And because of that 'luckiness', Kaito managed to escape from that night. That was really close to get captured. Just imagine, if only Nakamori split the task force to go to both sides- or make the whole task force to the right Kid... Anyhow, there's also another episode when Nightmare- a thief who always teamed up with famous thieves appeared. Every thief who teamed up with Nightmare ended up dead or captured. And there was a rumor that if someone managed to survive at the night to morning when teamed up with Nightmare will get good luck. And Kaito Kid was survived at that night. Did that night's event connected to his luckiness? But Kaito was already lucky before that night too. Does he born with luckiness? But Kaito himself did point out that there's nobody born with that kind of luckiness. However, Kaito's luck turned into bad luck whenever he faces Conan/Shinichi. Like when he has to swim to escape, or blown with the motorcycle…

10. Looooooove himself!

_Kaito Kid appeared again! _Amused grin flashed on Kaito's face when he read the news about himself. He's happy to be popular, he is happy to be Kid. He claimed to Aoko that he is a big fan of that thief- himself? In fact, he is amused and proud to himself. He even addressed himself 'Kaito Kid-sama' (OVA 1) because he thinks his Kid side is just… charismatic? He likes who he is,… he likes himself… Really?

11. Kaito brings his Kaito Kid clothes everywhere.

Right. Everywhere… even to a place where he doesn't even thought that he would change to the thief. He's always prepared in case something happens. Yes, that's the reason why he brings it everywhere he goes. Proof? He brought those clothes at the ski trip. Sure, the other kids got their costumes too and there was never any explanation of how they got them. But, for Kaito… he probably brought his own clothes since he already got them. Well, there's not a real proof that the one he wore that time was really his and not bought a new one (or maybe Fujie's). But there's another proofs: at the sea- when Aoko found a ship and at school when he and Aoko was investigating about the 'ghosts'. Those events were unpredictable- he can't predict that he has to be Kid in those places. What is the other possible fact if he doesn't bring those clothes everywhere? But, where he kept them? Well, that's a magician's secret for sure.

12. Poker Face failed for a while.

Trough Kaito has his Poker Face, his Poker Face always failed for a moment. Everyone was wrong if they say he is really good with his Poker Face. Yes, his Poker Face was really good. But, whenever somebody suspect him as Kid, he will turned panic (widened eyes, sweating). This happened more than once. Like when Delon suspected him (who disguised as an old man, saying he is a Clover), or when a little prince asked him if he is Kid. He just panicked for a second then he acted to normal again.

13. Kaito loves kids.

Kaito KID… oh yeah. No, really. He loves kids. In Detective Conan movie 8, Kaito was disguising as Shinichi. He already knew that Shinichi was Conan, and he was there with his Detective Boys 'friends'. If it's not because he like them, why he already prepared a pop quiz for them beforehand? A pop quiz like that can't be made that easy (trough it was cheesy) even by someone who is as fast as Kaito. He must've prepared them. And the reason why he made them… what is it if not because he love kids?

14. Kaito swings all worries and takes everything easy.

Unlike Conan, who would absolutely panic whenever someone getting close to his secret… Kaito swings all the worries and takes it easy. He just get worried at the first time, but then he easily swung the worry and go with it. Proven, when Hakuba suspected him as Kaito Kid, he was worried at first- but his mind quickly changed to '_it's won't be it_'. Not just that time, there was when Aoko and his dad also suspected that he is Kid. But Kaito didn't think of it really much and just go with it. Sure, he was worried that time. But his worry is not anything like Conan (Shinichi)'s when someone is getting close to his secret…

15. Ace of Spade: Special card?

If you do notice, in Magic Kaito… the card popped out from the card gun mostly is Ace of Spade. Not every time, but mostly is. It's either the first or last shot from the gun. Whatever it is, it's sure popped at the special shots. The shot to break Jii's glass trick (episode 1) , the shot to Kazushige's homerun ball, the shot to Asou-sensei's fake hair, the shot to get the giant star, etc. I also found this funny when I noticed the card he was holding of Book 3's cover. It's also Ace of Spade. And again about Ace of Spade, it was also Shinichi's card in Detective Conan movie 2. Are they just a coincidence? Or Aoyama-sensei just liked the Ace of Spade card?

16. Rest when it needed.

Kaito didn't force himself to go on if he can't. Whenever he is tired, sick, need to rest, he stopped and pushes Kid aside. He is not somebody who keeps working on his heist when he is sick. Proof: Kaito was caught flu for three months and he stopped being Kid for a while (so that Nakamori-keibu upset because he wanted to chase him again). Kaito didn't work all that time, he rested instead. And he showed up at school just to do his exam. Another point: Kaito sleep in his class after his heist.

17. Promises are promises, challenges are challenges, targets are targets, and they must be accomplished.

Kaito always made to his promises. He never wanted to break any promises. He went to the Tropical Land when Aoko asked him to. Kaito also tried his best to get to Aoko's birthday party because he had promised her that he would come. Trough he didn't get to her place in time, he gave Aoko a city view as gift, and he said sorry to Aoko that he couldn't make it. Kaito Kid never let off the target he was targeting (expect for Red Tear). Kaito always accepted everyone who challenged him- in sake of Kaito Kid's name. Kaito also always come whenever someone uses his name to investigate and then clean his name.

18. Kaito is not a hustler, but a magician.

Kaito is not a hustler. In fact, he is not really good in playing billiard. He can play billiard, but he is not really good in hitting the balls. He did point out after getting the legendary cue that he is not a hustler- but a magician. And she showed Jii that he let Aoko win on him by threads. But it doesn't mean he used those threads when he was challenging Tsujiro Hasura. He didn't cheat at that game. He was winning because he was motivated that time; by his dad and Aoko. The motivated plus cheerful Kaito equals luckiness. Aoko was supporting him with the song, it motivated him up- a lot.

19. Analysis? Why not?

He's not a mystery freak for sure, but Kaito uses analysis too. Whenever something went funny, Kaito went to investigate those stuffs, just like a detective. Even Ruby Jones (Chat Noir) did point out that he is a thief, but he talked just like a detective. Maybe once he's done hunting the Pandora, he can be a detective? Nah, he would likely don't want to. He'll prefer to be a magician, just like his dad before.

20. Kaito is polite and know how to charm.

Every time he met a new person (especially ladies), Kaito popped a flower or kissed their hand (or both). He knows how to get girls' attention. If not, why loads of people fell in love with Kaito Kid? Even he can change Yaiba's sister, mother, and grandmother's mind about him (OVA 1 or Yaiba vs. Kaito in Magic Kaito volume 3). As for polite, on adults- he talks in the way he is- full of respect and… yeah, polite. Even Nakamori-keibu! Maybe he laughed on him in the back, but whenever he faced him (as Kaito Kuroba, not Kaito Kid) he is polite to him (Police Chaos, Dark Knight).

21. Kaito likes to be with Aoko.

Kaito likes to be with Aoko. Kaito asked Aoko to come with him to some heist places. Not always, but still, he likes to ask her to tag along. Sure, there're some heists where Aoko don't come to, but Kaito would likely to take Aoko. He just liked it to be with her. Proof? Book 3, when he wanted to take the Green Dream, he asked Aoko to come with him to the Mars & Rosa show. The others are at book 4, Kaito and Aoko were in the train, and Aoko point out that Kaito was the one who wanted to get on that train. And the other one was when Chat Noir challenged Kaito Kid, Kaito asked Aoko to bring a bento to Nakamori-keibu.

22. Etc. (taken from Saguru Hakuba's collective data about Kid)

Height 174 cm. Weight 58 kg. Left and right eye normal. IQ 400. Got many voices. Good in sports but can't skate. Can concentrate but has no guts. Hair color black. Japanese. Blood type B.

**MK MK MK MK MK**

_Huff. I finished. I have no idea if there's any other I wanted to add, but so far I am done with this. Maybe I will add some more data when I found them. If you guys disagree with my facts- then just go with your own. :) but hopefully my facts are right and they can help you guys ^_^_

_Oh, and yes… Kaito is not a brunette. Proven! XD It kinda annoys me whenever I read a fan-fic and people wrote Kaito, Shinichi/Conan, Ran, and Aoko having a brown hair. It's true that the shading of their hair is brown, but that doesn't mean they got brown hair. They're just shading- maybe that's just because Aoyama-sensei thought that brown shades looks better than gray shades on their hair (which I have to agree, it matches). In deviantART, I found some pictures of Sam Manson (from Danny Phantom) and found people shaded her hair with purple. When I read to one of the artists' comments- they point out that purple shade looks better on Sam. But she still saying that her hair stays black- it was just a shade. So, I think about Detective Conan and Magic Kaito characters too- the browns are just shades. Aoyama-sensei must've done a same thing like that too. Just shade. Not true hair color. Granted, on book 3, there was mentioned Kaito's hair is black. And I thought Shinichi/Conan, Ran, Aoko, and the other's hairs aren't brown but also black._

_Like I said before, this was just a piece of my mind. It's okay if you guys disagree, just leave and go on with your own facts. Actually, they're just random thoughts anyway. So if they're wrong I don't care really much. XDDD_

_Again, I am sorry for the whole bad grammar in this writing._

_And I hope this random writing helped you all to know Kaito better! :D_


End file.
